


Soul Bonds Can't Be Ignored

by foxholeshoyou



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Just so much love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, jem loves him so much, soft jem carstairs, soft will herondale, soulmate type beat, will gets hurt but he's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Soul Bonds Can't Be Ignored

Will fell against the wall of the institute when he could no longer keep his body moving. The blood loss was too much. He felt his eyes droop, his breathing slow. His consciousness was being snatched from him by the second and he knew he wouldn’t make it out of this alive.

Will was frequently out in the late hours of the night. The darkness and the loneliness were his only company, would always be his only company. Sometimes he wondered if he was even alive at all if he couldn’t love, couldn’t be loved. He felt like a shadow, a ghost. The dark, empty streets of London were the only place he could find solace from his own personal nightmare. Being in his own skin felt like a sickness these days, when Jem looked at him with such soft affection, when Jem listened to him bitch about the Lightwoods, when Jem played violin for him, when Jem kissed him, he felt like breaking down in tears. Because every inch of Will’s being wanted to tell Jem how heartbreakingly in love with him he was. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. So instead he was here, alone in the darkness, when he should be in Jem’s arms, with Jem’s lips on his. Will was so lost in his own misery that he didn’t notice the four men that had been trailing him. He didn’t notice their knives either. Not until they were buried in his gut. The men were gone before Will could begin to fight back and Will had to use all his strength just to get inside the institute.

Will was coming in and out of consciousness as he saw silver hair in his line of sight and heard noise but no words.

“Will, wake up. Please Will, I need you to stay awake,” Jem said desperately as he tried to stop the bleeding in Will’s abdomen. Will groaned deeply and blinked his eyes open.

“Jem?”

“Yes it’s me. I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

Will used all his strength to pull Jem closer.

“Jem…” Will said softly, sadly.

“No! Don’t you dare say goodbye to me. Don’t you dare, William Herondale. You aren’t leaving, you aren’t going anywhere. You’re staying with me. Because you’re my soul. I love you Will. Don’t you dare leave on me.”

Will felt his stomach drop at the words but nothing happened. The last time the curse had been almost immediate. Maybe Jem wouldn’t count, since he was his parabatai. Maybe Will could have this one thing for himself.

“I love…” Will tried before everything around him went completely black.

~

Will awoke to warm sheets and buttery sunlight. For one infinite moment he felt happy, he was alive, Jem loved him. And then he remembered. Jem said he loved him. Panic sliced through Will’s mind like a knife. Was he alive? Where was Jem? Where was Jem? Where was Jem? Will’s eyes darted around the room but he was alone in his chambers. He noticed that his abdomen was wrapped in bandages and he only felt a dull ache of pain. Right when he was about to get up to go search, the door to his rooms opened.

Jem strided up to him, sat beside him on the bed.

“Hello, Will,” Jem said softly.

“Oh, Jem,” Will said and pulled Jem into his arms, hugging him tightly, “You’re alive.”

“Of course i’m alive. And you are too. You’re okay Will.”

Will looked deep into Jem’s eyes, “You said you loved me.”

“Yes, I did. I do. I love you, William Herondale.”

“I love you too,” Will said breathlessly and pulled Jem’s face to his. They kissed slowly, deeply, drinking each other in. “My soul, my parabatai, my love.”

Jem just stroked Will’s cheek and kissed him harder, “You’re never leaving me.”

“Never.”


End file.
